1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable breathing structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable breathing apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit utilization within a self-propelled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various breathing apparatus are available in the prior art and typically are arranged in a stationary orientation, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a portable compressor structure arranged to permit utilization with a self-propelled vehicle. Breathing apparatus in the prior art is exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,510; 4,671,270; 4,197,842; 4,917,081; and 3,800,819.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved portable breathing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.